Three Times the Fun
by c1araoswa1d
Summary: Tumblr Whouffle Prompt: Two Claras get more acquainted (read: making out and wandering) and the Doctor walks in and things get steamy (threeway smut obvly)


The Echo kissed her first. It's what Clara would say to anyone if they asked – she didn't initiate, her echo did, unexpectedly, at the end of a long day of fighting off Zygons, which was made almost impossible because there were already two Clara's travelling with the Doctor. Two Clara's and ten copies that the Doctor had stood amongst in a state of panic, Sonic drawn, trying to discern which was which. And when they were back in the Tardis, both readying themselves for bed with the Doctor talking nonsense about them having to be marked in some fashion for him to be able to know which was his Clara and which was her echo, her echo had kissed her.

It was in the corridor just outside of the main console room and Clara could still hear the Doctor, rambling to himself, trying to come up with something – a temporary tattoo system, a permanent tattoo, a deliberate scar – as the other woman caught her hand and pulled her towards her and kissed her. She imagined it was only a matter of time; they'd been playing the flirting game to frustrate the Doctor for weeks, giggling to one another in their shared bedroom – in which the Doctor had programmed bunk beds – as they fell asleep with amused grins and naughty ideas.

"Sorry," she breathed as they parted, and Clara stared, wide-eyed at her double. The other her was looking sheepishly to the ground, cheeks going pink as she waited for Clara to say something, but Clara was at a loss for words.

"You kissed me," she managed.

Her echo raised her eyes and smiled, "You blushed."

"I…" she fumbled, "You…" her head gave a small shake and she hissed, "Shut up."

"Wait," Echo Clara suddenly stated, eyes narrowing as she watched Clara half turn away, readying herself to move swiftly through the halls towards their bedroom. "You enjoyed that."

Lifting her chin, she declared, "No, I did not."

"You did," the other woman laughed, "You so enjoyed that."

"Shut it," she warned, finger coming up, but the echo inched forward quickly and caught her lips again, this time roughly and with purpose and Clara found herself shrugging slightly and parting her lips, allowing the other woman free reign of her mouth as she lazily sighed.

The echo backed away as Clara almost fell forward, and then she sighed, hand coming up to her hip to tell her mischievously, "You know, technically, it's just self satisfaction with an upgrade."

Clara knew what she meant and she tried to look surprised, but really, she was turned on by the prospect. There was really no harm in pleasuring yourself, that's what she'd been told at least, and as she eyed the other Clara, she considered it – would it be crossing some line? Or would it be absolutely normal? They'd already kissed and the world hadn't ceased. The echo's hand clasped hers tightly, something she'd gotten used to, and she pulled her towards the bedroom, rushing in and turning on her unexpectedly fast to spread her palms over the space beside her breasts to tug her back into another kiss.

She released a quick moan and she felt the chuckle against her lips as they moved towards the bed and the echo dropped onto it, sitting at the edge and unzipping Clara's skirt to let it fall away as she held her shoulders, unable to make any sort of protest once her tongue was lapping at her stomach and then lower… and then lower. Clara shouted out as she moved over her clit with one slow lick and she bent over her, shaking her head.

How had she forgotten this echo was a lesbian? An adept one, she considered as she felt her slipping her fingers along her delicately until she'd worked her over enough to glide one digit into her as she widened her legs to give her room to work. She pushed a hand to her mouth, muffling another cry and then suddenly she moved away, leaving her cold and twitching slightly. Clara opened her eyes and looked to the woman now stripping her own skirt and they both removed their blouses together before crashing into one another.

"Clara!"

They turned, both gasping, to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, his delicate brow arched higher than either had ever seen and his mouth was agape as he stared. He was staring, Clara understood, some thought tickling her mind and when she glanced at the echo, she saw the woman was having the same thought… he hadn't turned away, nor had he moved, nor had he made any other sounds of protest. LIfting a finger, Clara crooked it and smiled as he swallowed roughly.

"You really shouldn't be engaging in this sort of activity," he warned, head giving a shake as he looked away, but then brought his eyes back up to them. "Really, you should both…" he began as Clara made her way towards him, "You should both," he continued as Clara tucked a set of fingers into his waistcoat, "You should really both," he tried the echo came around his backside and ran her fingers over his shoulders, "Know better," he finally finished just before Clara inched up and took hold of his bottom lip with her teeth.

He hesitated for a moment, but then, to both of their surprise, he bent forward and gave Clara what she'd desperately wanted: himself. With a small sigh, he closed his mouth around hers and fought with her, then relaxed and let her work his tongue as the echo reached around to undo the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Clara," he breathed against her, "I don't know," he said, and she smiled because she knew there were thoughts floating around in his head – warnings – but he couldn't find the cohesiveness to express them. Instead, he stared at her with a goofy grin, shrugging when his pants fell to his ankles.

"Looks like someone's motor's already running," her echo pointed out and Clara shifted forward against him, letting his erection press firmly into her stomach as his eyes closed and his forehead came together. Clara reached up to grab hold of his head and she angled it back down so she could kiss him again, vaguely feeling her echo skillfully removing them both of their remaining clothes while they enjoyed each other and then her double pushed them towards the bottom bunk and Clara collapsed into it, bringing the Doctor down with her.

"So glad it's a double bed," the echo pointed out as she slapped the Doctor's backside, gaining a gasp of shock from the couple in the bed.

Clara could feel him resting against her and he looked to her nervously before glancing at the echo now climbing into the bed at her side, crossing her bare legs and sitting in a space just next to his Clara's head. The Doctor looked to Clara a moment just before ducking his lips down to her collar bone and then to her breasts and Clara sighed, pressing her feet into the edge of the bed while her hands reached to grasp at his back. And then she felt the echo's tongue brush over her open mouth. Her head gave a small spin as the Doctor penetrated her just as the echo clamped onto her mouth and began a feverish swirl around her own tongue.

The echo shifted and Clara could feel the Doctor rising up slightly just before the woman sat on her stomach, her hips grinding into Clara's midsection, backside teasing the Doctor's. And she opened her eyes to watch the Doctor suckling at the woman's neck, his hands roaming over the body before him before slipping down to fondle her, all the while continuing the steady rhythm he was working against her.

"Doctor?" Clara called, voice strained, and he bent forward as the echo drifted upwards and then slipped away, lying next to her, hand delicately caressing each of her breasts, thumbs stroking over her nipples as she squirmed. It all felt just a bit too much and just when she thought she'd reached her limit, the Doctor began to increase his thrusts, head bowing into her shoulder to grunt into her ear.

She muttered a curse and listened as the echo laughed lightly. And then she shouted out, knees coming up to squeeze at the Doctor's waist as he dug deeper and deeper, bringing her to a sharp climax and sighing her name as he jerked against her, turning and bringing her over and on top of him. Clara shifted off of him, still feeling him firm against her backside and she looked down at the pained expression on his face. She took several long rough breaths, but the Doctor gasped and she realized her echo had moved around her.

Turning, she watched the woman drop her mouth onto his member, hand twisting lightly around the base as she began to fuck him and the echo glanced up at her, one eyebrow high and devious, and Clara turned away, bending slightly to kiss at his chin, then she moved to his mouth, holding his face in her hands. She listened to his breathing quicken as she drifted back slightly and she could feel the muscles of his stomach tighten until he released a harsh breath against her nose and pressed his forehead into hers.

And then he slowly dropped back down, spent, the echo throwing herself onto the bed beside them with a satisfied smirk before offering, "I knew coming along was a good decision."


End file.
